Could You Give Love It
by Mizury23
Summary: "Maafkan aku"/"Tentu saja aku tidak akan membunuh pemilik Green Florest"/"Blue Shapphire"/"Na-naru?"/"Tak cukupkah, kami dan 'para koleksimu' itu Naruto!"/"Uh..Hen-Tikan Hatake,"/DEG!/"Gomenasai, Kami tidak bisa lepas"/"Kau benar-benar licik Naruto"/ dan yang perlu dipertanyakan sekarang adalah, apa mereka berhak seperti itu? Chap 3 ini sebagai penentu apa fic ini akan berlanjut?.
1. Chapter 1

**Could you give love it**

**Chapter 1**

** (Love at the first sigh, eoh...)**

'Menyebalkan'

Batin seorang pemuda tampan yang berada dikerumunan ribuan gadis-gadis itu, ia lalu cepat-cepat pergi menyelinap diantara gadis-gadis yang masih asik meneriakan namanya. Ia buru-buru pergi dari tempat yang dianggapnya neraka itu.

**Diclaimer: Naru_chan buka punya Mizu, puas?, #hiks. Doi punyanya om Mizu,, Masashi Khisimoto,,**

**pair: Sasunaru, Allnaru, Fugamina, Itakyuu, Sasodei, yang lain menyusul,,,kkk**

**Genre: Friendship, Romance,, mungkin**

**Rate: T(entahlah Mizu ngak yakin)**

**Warning: AU, OOC, BL, TYPO, YAOI, OC, DAN LAIN SE-#plak(hehehe)**

**By: Mizury23**

**Sumary****: **Tujuh pemuda tampan, Satu pemuda imut, dipertemukan secara tidak sengaja, dan perasaan yang tidak bisa ditebak timbul dihati tujuh pemuda itu, dengan sikap dingin pemuda imut itu, bisakah mereka mendapatkannya?/ , ternyata mereka adalah anak-anak dari sebuah genk.../ **yang bernama akatsuki,,/Deg**./** "_Love at the first sigh, eoh!_"/ "mereka mulai bergerak"/ Dan tubuhpun menegang..**

**Dont like dont read**

* * *

**...*Mizury23*...**

* * *

"_Fansgirl_, eoh?"saat pemuda tampan itu baru masuk kelas, pertanyaan dari salah satu sahabatnya langsung menghujaminya.

"Hn"

"Gah, Sasuke bisakah kau menjawab dengan benar!"teriakan frustasi itu keluar dari bibir sahabat pemuda tadi, cowok yang memiliki ciri rambut jabrik coklat , pipi yang ditato segitiga terbalik, berwajah tampan yang sedikit err. manis, benama Kiba Inuzuka,dengan tinggi 172 cm, pewaris tunggal Inuzuka shop, toko hewan terbesar di jepang itu pundung di pojokan kelas,hahaha. poor Kiba,,

Sasuke, atau Sasuke uchiha, pemuda tampan yang memiliki aura _charming_ yang sangat kuat, bermata _onyx_ yang mempesona, punya rambut berwarna _raven_ yang_ emo_ dan sedikit, seperti pantat ayam mungkin..#_Chidori_, dengan tinggi 175 cm. Ia adalah pewaris Uchiha corp, perusahaan elektronik dan pesawat terbesar di jepang, dan tanpa memperdulikan sahabatnya yang pundung ia langsung duduk di tempatnya yang berada di sebelah pemuda yang memiliki senyum palsu, wajahnya memang tampan tapi senyumnya itu membuatnya terlihat aneh, ia adalah Shimura Sai, salah satu sahabat Sasuke, dengan tinggi sama seperti Sasuke, pewaris utama galeri seni terbesar di jepang, sementara didepan Sasuke, Kiba sudah duduk kembali di tempatnya, sedang di samping Kiba duduk,, err tidak bisa disebut duduk juga sih karna ia sedang tidur , pemuda yang bisa disebut tampan. Dengan wajah malasnya juga rambut yang dikuncir keatas , bernama Shikamaru Nara, dengan tinggi 175 cm. Ayahnya adalah kepala polisi di kepolisian jepang, sedang ibunya adalah seorang dosen terkenal, ia dianugrahi otak yang jenius, walau ia selalu tidur saat pelajaran berlangsung .

"Bukumu Sasuke"

Neji Hyuga, adalah nama dari pemuda yang menyerahkan buku pada Sasuke, duduk di seberang meja Sai dan Sasuke, pemuda tampan yang memiliki rambut sebahu, mata yang berwarna lavender, tinggi 175 cm, pewaris Hyuga _dojo_, _dojo_ terbesar di jepang, disebelah Neji duduk seorang pemuda berwajah _stoik_ yang tentu saja tampan dan err.. manis. Memiliki rambut jabrik warna merah, mempunyai tato 'AI' di dahinya, tinggi 171 cm, bernama Sabaku No Gaara, pewaris Sabaku _entertaiment._ mereka berenam atau bertujuh, karna seorang pemuda misterius yang duduk di depan Nejigaa, juga sahabat mereka berenam, yang sedang asik dengan buku di tanganya,bernama Shino Aburame. Tinggi kira 175 cm, Entahlah apa ciri-cirinya karena ia memakai jaket abu-abu yang di kancingkan tiga kancing, menutupi seragamnya. Penutup kepala dari jaket itu juga menutupi seluruh rambutnya, ia juga memakai kaca mata hitam, sehingga menyamarkan wajahnya, ia adalah pewaris perpustakaan terbesar dan terlengkap di jepang, mereka ber-tujuh adalah anak-anak berpengaruh di Konoha Gakuen, genk yang bernama _seven boys_ ini juga adalah pemain inti di _extrakulikuler_ basket, anggota osis, juga anak-anak berprestasi di sekolah itu.

** Kring kring kring**

Tak terasa waktu sudah berlalu, dan bel tanda istirahatpun berbunyi, siswa dan siswi Konoha Gakuen segera saja berhamburan, tujuh pemuda tampan itu juga mulai keluar dengan gaya masing-masing. Saat sampai di kantin mereka segera duduk ditempat biasa dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah dan berkeringat , inilah akibatnya punya _fans_ banyak. ckck _Poor handsome boy_..

"Dari hari ke hari kok gue merasa _fans_ kita makin ganas ya?"Kiba berkata pelan sambil menyeka keringatnya pelan.

"Hn"

"Hmbt"

"Hoambt"

Dan hanya mendapat respon dingin dari teman-teman yang lain,-kec Sai sih yang tersenyum palsu seperti biasa. _Poor Kiba_.

"Gah"gumam Kiba frustasi menghadapi sikap teman-temannya

"_Guys_"

Perkataan dari Neji hyunga, itu mengundang teman-temannya untuk melihatnya,

"Hari ini kita ada latihan di _dojo_ dengan Hiashi jii-sama"

"Huh, Neji jangan lagi, lebih baik kita latihan saja di _masion_?"

Kiba langsung menjawab, teringat bagaimana orang itu melatih mereka, membayangkan saja sudah membuat Kiba bergidik,

"Benar aku sedang malas, hooam!" dukung Shikamaru

"Bagaimana dengan kalian"tanya Neji datar pada ke temanya yang lain.

"Hn, aku setuju dengan Kiba"jawab Sasuke dingin, sambil meminum jus tomatnya,

"Aku ikut Sasuke_kun".kata Sai menyetujui Sasuke, tak lupa senyum palsu sudah mengembang di wajahnya.

"Aku ikut saja"Sabaku membuka mulutnya dengan datar.

"Kau, Shino?"

"Terserah saja"

"Baiklah"

Tunggu _masion_?, Latihan?, Yah, ada beberapa hal yang harus disembunyikan, tentu bukan? Dan inilah yang disembunyikan oleh pemuda-pemuda tampan ini, dibalik sikap dingin mereka, wajah tampan, siswa berprestasi, juga kekayaan yang berlimpah , ternyata mereka adalah anak-anak dari sebuah genk...

**_Yakuza/mafia,_,**

**Genk _yakuza_ yang bernama Akatsuki,,**

Anak dari _yakuza_?, bukankah anak _yakuza_ itu terancam? Oh. Tentu saja tidak karena di sudut, tempat bahkan tembok atau atap sekaligus, terdapat Anbu (Anbu adalah pasukan elit, yang berkerja di bawah Akatsuki) yang menjaga mereka dengan sangat ketat walaupun tidak ada yang tau, dan soal _masion_, mereka memang tinggal bersama untuk menipis kemungkinan mereka diserang kelompok _yakuza_ lain, dan soal latihan, mereka memang berlatih untuk memperketat diri, entah itu _martial art_, _taekwondo_, memanah, menembak dan latihan-latihan lainya, lalu perusahaan atau apapun yang dikelola orangtua mereka itu hanya kamuflase belaka, untuk menutupi perkerjaan asli orangtua mereka.

Dan disinilah mereka di _masion_ mewah mereka yang suram,

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke _Game senter_"Kiba yang suntuk dengan suasana hening itu buka suara,

"Boleh juga"Neji menyahut cepat walau nadanya tetap datar, ia sepertinya sedang bosan di _masion_ yang luas tapi sepi itu,

"Ayo"Kiba langsung semangat lalu menarik Gaara dan Shino yang di sampingnya, sementara Neji, Sasuke, Sai, dan Shikamaru mengikuti dari belakang,keluar dari masion dan masuk ke sebuah _limo_ yang mewah, menuju _game senter_ terdekat.

"Ramai sekali", Kiba bergumam, melihat betapa ramai sekali _game senter_ yang mereka kunjungi, orang-orang memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan mengagumi, ia lalu mazuk ke dalam diikuti enam orang temanya.

sementara itu tak jauh dari pintu keluar _game senter_ seorang pemuda berjalan pelan dengan diam tak memperhatikan orang-orang yang melihatnya kagum hingga...

**Brukh**

Tak ada ringisan atau teriakan kesakitan lainya, yang ada hanya suara tubrukan yang tdak bisa Mizu bayangkan, karna suaranya, dan diantara tubrukan itu pemuda yang berjalan diamlah yang jatuh ke lantai, sementara sang tersangka yang teryata Sasuke Uchiha itu hanya diam, juga teman-temanya. Sementara orang-orang di sana melihat dengan tertarik.

Pemuda itu mengengkat wajahnya sekedar untuk melihat bagaimana rupa orang yang telah menubruknya itu...

**'DEG!'**

**'DEG!'**

**'DEG!'**

**'DEG!'**

**'DEG!'**

**'DEG!'**

**'DEG!'**

Jantung mereka tiba-tiba saja berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya, pandangan mereka hanya tertuju pada satu titik, yaitu pemuda dihadapan mereka, pemuda yang sempurna juga mempesona, dengan rambut _blonde_ acak-acakkanya, wajah imut mungilnya, mata bulat besar miliknya, tiga kumis halus di pipinya yang makin membuatnya terkesan manis dan imut, hidung mungil yang mancung, juga bibir tipis yang berwarna pink menggoda, tubuh mungil -yang kira-kira saja tingginya hanya sepundak Gaara(hei,, tinggi Gaara itu 171 cm tau?)-berisinya, dan yang palink mempesona tujuh pemuda itu adalah mata biru _shapphire _indahnya, mata yang bila saja laut dan langit bisa bicara mereka akan langsung berteriak iri. Sayangnya mata itu terlihat berkabut, kabut yang bahkan mereka tidak tau apa itu.

Tatapan terpesona mereka terputus dengan cepat tatkala, sang _blonde_ mengangkat tubuhnya berdiri, lalu berjalan dengan acuh tak acuh di depan pemuda-pemuda tampan itu,

"He_hei tunggu" teriak Kiba spontan, tapi saat ia akan mengejar pemuda _blonde_ itu sudah jauh di depan sana.

**'_Love at the first sigh, eoh!_'**Batin Shikamaru sedikit geli saat menatap teman-temanya, tentu saja ia tidak bodoh untuk melihat apa yang di rasakan teman-temanya yang beruntung atau sialnya juga ia rasakan.

* * *

**...*Mizury23*...**

* * *

Siangpun bergati malam, mataharipun terganti bulan, begitu pula di _masion_ besar pinggir kota konoha ini, walaupun sudah malam bukan berarti semua kegiatan di sana terhenti, justru kegiatan mereka dimulai saat matahari kehilangan cahayanya untuk sementara,

"Sasu__chan_"

"Urusai _baka aniki_!"

Sasuke sangat geram bila sang _aniki_ yang bernama Uchiha Itachi itu mulai memanggil namanya dengan embel-embel _chan,_ sedang sang _aniki_ yang berciri-ciri berwajah mirip Sasuke, mata dan warna rambut yang sama . hanya bentuk rambut yang bilamana Sasuke e_mo duckbutt,_ Itachi berambut sedikit panjang diikat ke belakang, juga keriput #_amaterasu_, yang menghiasi wajahnya yang tampan tingginya kira-kira180 cm, berumur sekitar 19 tahunan, ia hanya bisa cemberut melihat sikap sang adik, melihat itu Sasuke segera men-_deathglare_ sang _aniki._

"Sudahlah Sasuke"untung saja perkataan datar dari sulung Uchiha yang bernama Uchiha Fugaku itu membuat kedua adiknya terdiam, karna mereka sangat mematuhi sang _aniki_ tertua, Uchiha Fugaku anak pertama keluarga Uciha inti itu juga memiliki wajah yang mirip kedua adiknya, beda dengan model rambut adik-adiknya, Fugaku hanya mempunyai rambut _raven_ yang sedikit panjang dari Itachi, tingginya sekitar 185 cm, umurnya sekitar 22 tahunan, wajahnya tampan juga tegas, membuat semua tunduk padanya. Ooh kecualikan untuk satu orang.

Saat ini mereka sedang berkumpul di sofa ruang tamu masion megah ke tujuh pemuda tampan itu, dengan urutan Sasuke, Shino, Neji, Gaara, Sai, Kiba, Shikamaru duduk berurutan di sofa panjang sebelah kanan, lalu di seberang ada Itachi, Fugaku, lalu seorang pemuda berambut merah, berwajah tampan juga_ cute_ yang terkesan _babyface,_ berumur sekitar 19 tahunan. tingginya sekitar 180 cm, cukup tinggi untuk wajah _cute_nya, ia adalah _aniki_ satu-satunya dari seorang Sabaku no Gaara, dengan nama Sabaku no Sasori. Di sebelah Sasori sendiri ada seorang pemuda berambut _blonde_ diikat kuda, berwajah cantik, berumur sekitar 19 tahun, tinggi kira-kira174 cm bernama Namikaze Deidara.

"Ada apa Fugaku_san, "tanpa basa basi Neji lansung bertanya tujuan empat orang laki-laki itu ke _masion_ mereka.

Seketika wajah empat orang laki-lai itu mengeras, bahkan Uchiha Itachi yang biasanya bertingkah konyol dan suka menggoda adik satu-satunya itu juga terdiam dengan wajah serius.

* * *

**"Mereka mulai bergerak"**

* * *

**deg**

* * *

**Dan tubuhpun menegang..**

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Gomen, gomenasai minna-san, Mizu bingung mau gimana, jadi mizu hapus Cute Cool Prince ini, Mizu tidak bisa menghilangkan sikap perfectionis Mizu, jadi Cute cool prince datang lagi dengan judul baru 'Could you give love it' dan cerita yang diedit gila-gilaan, semoga minna suka! gomen buat kelancangan mizu,,,,,,**

**Arigatou gozaimashita**

** REVIEW**

**...*Mizury23*...**


	2. Diamond

******Could you give love it**

**Chapter 2**

** (**_**Diamond**_**)**

**"Mereka mulai bergerak" **

**deg **

**Dan tubuhpun menegang..**

**Diclaimer: Naru_chan buka punya Mizu, puas?, #hiks. Doi punyanya om Mizu,, Masashi Khisimoto..**

**Pair: Sasunaru, Allnaru, Fugamina, Itakyuu, Sasodei, yang lain menyusul,,,**

**Genre: Friendship, Romance, mungkin,,  
**

**Rate:T(Entahlah Mizu tak yakin)**

**Warning: AU, OOC, BL, YAOI, TYPO, OC, DAN LAIN SE-#plak(Mizu banyak bacot)**

**By: Mizury23**

**Sumary****: Tujuh pemuda tampan, Satu pemuda imut, dipertemukan secara tidak sengaja, dan perasaan yang tidak bisa ditebak timbul dihati tujuh pemuda itu, dengan sikap dingin pemuda imut itu, bisakah mereka mendapatkannya?/dan secara reflek mereka memegang ****perut** mereka sendiri,/"kalau kau tetap begini, hidupmu takkan lama lagi"/** Dor**/ Expresi/ Yg entah ia sedang senang, terluka, bahagia, sedih, kecewa, merana, kesakitan,atau tersakiti, Expresi yang bahkan tak dapat diartikan...

_**Dont like dont read**_

**...*mizury23*...**

Setelah berkata seperti itu, susana tiba-tiba hening, tubuh dari tujuh pemuda tampan itu menegang dan secara reflek mereka memegang **perut** mereka sendiri,

"Tenang saja, kami sudah punya solusi"Fugaku berkata datar, ia bangkit lalu berjalan pelan menuju sang adik bungsunya, memegang pundaknya pelan, tapi reaksi dari Sasuke mengejutkan, Sasuke dengan cepat menepis dengan kasar tangan anikinya itu, Fugaku menghela nafas melihat itu, juga wajah pucat dan kecewa dari 6 pemuda lain,

"Maafkan kami, saat itu kami sedang terdesak"

"Dari itu un, kami akan memperketat penjagaan kalian, sepupuku yang juga **sama seperti kalian **un, akan datang, ia juga akan mengajari kalian cara menjaga diri un"Deidara membuka pembicaraan, mencoba membuat suasana hening itu buyar.

"_Souka_? Siapa?"Kiba menarik nafas, lalu mencoba tersenyum walau terpaksa

"Naruto, un"

"Dia akan datang sebentar lagi, bersama _my lovely fox_, and kekasih aniki"Itachi berucap dengan mata blink-blink, membuat suasana canggung itu sirna karena perkataan nista dari orang yang paling nista#amaterasu dan tergantikan sweetdrop masal.

**Tok tok tok**

"Sepertinya itu mereka?"Fugaku berkata datar, ia segera menuju pintu utama masion, tak lama, Fugaku datang dengan raut wajah yang membuat autor ingin muntah melihatnya, wajahnya berbeda 180 derajat dari tadi, wajah itu terlihat memuakkan dengan senyum lebar, membuat seluruh penghuni masion itu sweetdrop masal (_again?_), dibelakangnya muncul seorang laki-laki manis berambut blonde yang poninya memanjang membingkai wajah putih mulusnya, tingginya sekitar 179 cm, matanya berwarna biru _shapphire_ indah, umurnya sekitar 20 tahun, bernama Minato Namikaze, dari keluarga inti Namikaze, ia terus saja mengelak dari rengkuhan Fugaku yg terlihat sangat _ooc_ bila bersamanya dan semua orang sudah tau itu, dibelakang Fugamina _couple_, berjalanlah dengan angkuh seorang pemuda yang tampan tapi juga manis, ia segera saja mengelak saat Itachi mencoba berlari memeluknya, hingga pelukan maut itachi berahir di tembok mulus masion besar itu, uhh... _poor_ Itachi.

"Matilah kau keriput, jangan coba coba kau berani memelukku" guman pemuda berambut oranye, bermata _ruby_, dengan tinggi 174 cm, berumur sekitar 18 tahun bernama Kyuubi Namikaze, adik dari Minato itu sadis, membuat Itachi merengek seperti anak kecil pada rubah kesayanganya.

"Dimana naru_chan un?"Deidara membuka mulut, bertanya pada Minato yg sekarang dengan pasrah pinggangnya dipeluk oleh Fugaku dengan mesra, walau wajahnya terlihat sangat muak...

"Dia sedang mengambil entah apa dimobil, sebentar lagi dia pasti akan masuk" kata Minato lalu dengan tiba-tiba mendorong wajah Fugaku yg mencoba menciumnya dengan tidak pelan, uhh... poor Uchiha, hahahaha...

" Aku akan menyusulnya, Minato_nii"

"Silahkan saja, tapi kau tak boleh berwajah sedih dei, kau tau sikapnya masih seperti dulu"minato berkata, wajahnya terlihat sangat sedih bila mengingat adik kesayangannya, Fugaku yang berada disebelahnya hanya bisa menghela nafas, semua, kecuali 7 pemuda tampan kita yg sedari tadi diam, dan hanya mendengarkan..

"Hn"

**'DEG!'**

Semua memandang kearah pintu , kearah sebuah suara, disana terlihat seorang pemuda imut nan manis, wajahnya mirip dengan kyuubi juga Minato, mempunyai 3 garis halus di masing-masing pipinya , bermata biru _shappire_, bertubuh mungil yg kurang lebih 163 cm, berumur sekitar 15 tahun, memakai kaos _v_neck_ hitam lengan panjang dan celana coklat selutut, hingga membuatnya tampak cute, wajahya tetap datar tanpa expresi, pemuda yang ditemui 7 pemuda tampan kita di game center.

"Naru apa kabarmu?"Itachi yg duduk disamping kyuubi mencoba berbicara dengan blonde yg sangat-sangat imut itu pelan, sambil tarsenyum lembut, mencoba keberuntungan.

"..."

"Hah, baiklah, duduk sini" Itachi ingin seperti biasa bersikap manja pada kyuubi bila ada yang mengacuhkanya, tapi tidak dihadapan sang Namikaze bungsu. Justru dihadapanya ia harus bersikap dewasa.

"Siapa dia?"ke7 pemuda tampan kita sepertinya sangat senang mengetahui cinta pandangan pertama mereka berhadapan dengan mereka.

"Naruto..., Namikaze naruto.., otouto ku!"minato berkata sedikit tergagap, saat melihat 7 pemuda_ stoic_ di hadapan mereka tersenyum kecil melihat sang _blonde_, yg telah duduk di hadapan mereka, begitu juga dengan Sasori, Deidara, Kyuubi, Itachi, juga Fugaku.

"Sepertinya ada yg jatuh cinta" gumam Fugaku di telinga kiri Minato. Dibalas anggukan dari Minato, Sasodei dan Itakyu, 7 pemuda kita sedikit merona, hanya sedikit. Sedang yang dibicarakan sedari tadi hanya memasang wajah datar dan fokus pada _i phone_ dihadapanya.

"Dia akan tinggal disini bersama kalian" Sasori mulai membuka suaranya yang tidak keluar dari tadi.

"Dan sepertinya kalian harus berusaha dengan giat untuk mendapatkan dia, ku harap kalian akan sportif untuk mengambil hati otouto ku,"Minato berkata lembut sambil memandang otouto kesayanganya,

"Hei Minato, kau tega, otouto kesayangan kita bersanding dengan salah satu dari mereka"Kyuubi berkata dengan tidak sopanya, membuat 7 pemuda tampan, dan Minato mendeathglarenya.

"Aniki untukmu Kyuu, sebenarnya aku juga tidak mau otouto manis kita di ambil salah satu dari mereka, tapi apa boleh buat Kyuu" dan perkataan sadis dari Minato membuat nya dan kyuubi jadi sasaran deathglare dari 7 pemuda kita. Tapi hanya dibalas cengiran watados dari minato, dan tatapan sadis dri Kyuubi yang membuat mereka merinding.

"Kami akan pulang, kuharap kalian tidak menghancurkan masion, sportif oke?" Itachi berkata dengan menggebu-gebu membuat Kyuubi segera mengeplak kepala raven itu.

"Ittai"

"Urusai"

* * *

**...*mizury23*...**

* * *

"Err.."

Suasana hening itu membuat 7 pemuda tadi salah tingkah, mereka tetap duduk diposisi yg sama seperti 5 menit yg lalu,

"Hn, aku akan mencari kamar kosong"Naruto berkata dengan datar, memecah keheningan yang meyesakkan dada bagi 7 pemuda tampan itu, ia berdiri sambil membawa koper besar berwarna biru mudanya, menaiki tangga lalu menghilang di balik tembok. Membuat 7 pemuda itu menghela nafas pelan, tak tau harus berbuat apa.

"Aku akan membantunya"Kiba berkata wajahnya terlihat senang, baru saja ia akan keatas, Naruto datang tak lupa dengan wajahya yg datar,

"Kita mulai latihanya, "

"Ah_apa?"

"Cepat"

"Baiklah"

Naruto berjalan pelan menuju kamarnya, kamarnya berada di ujung koridor lantai 4, lantai teratas masion, ia memilih kamar disana karna terlihat lantai itu paling sepi, kamar Sasuke, Neji, Sai ada di lantai 2, sedang kamar Kiba, Sikamaru, Shino, dan Gaara di lantai 3, ia membuka ranselnya lalu mengeluarkan sebuah baju hitam tanpa lengan, juga celana hitam pendek dibawah lutut, ia dengan perlahan membuka baju hitam _v_neck_nya pelan, memperlihatkan dadanya yg mulus dan sedikit bidang, ototnya sedikit terbentuk,dan itu malah membuatnya terlihat semakin feminim, #nosebleed.

Ia mengelus bekas jahitan di perut sebelah kirinya, meratabi nasib, ia menghela nafas pasrah, lalu memakai bajunya pelan, lalu mulai memegang ujung celananya, pelan dan

Dan

Dan

Ia pergi kekamar mandi, #hohohoho #gampared by readers..

* * *

**...*Mizury*...**

* * *

Naruto memandang 7 pemuda dihadapan dengan datar, mereka memakai baju sama sepertinya (kec-Shino yg baju hitamnya masih dilapisi jaket bertudung dengan kacamata hitam), entah kenapa ia melihat pipi 7 pemuda itu merona walau hanya sedikit,

"Keluarkan senjata kalian"Naruto berkata datar, yang langsung dikuti pemuda-pemuda yg sedang dimabuk cinta itu, Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah _kusanagi _berukir naga yg sangat indah, Neji mengeluarkan 2 _handgun _jenis _FN 57_ dari tempat hangun yg melekat dicelananya_, hangun tipe semi automatic_, Shikamaru mengeluarkan senjata _laras panjang AK 47 _miliknya, mengangkat hanya dengan satu tangan senjata berat itu, Kiba juga mengeluarkan sebuah _hangun semi automatic jenis Glock 17_, Gaara dengan tenang mengeluarkan 2 _kunai_ perak, jika tidak jeli maka kita tidak akan bisa melihatnya karna ia melipat dan meyelipkannya diantara jari-jarinya yg lentik dan karna Mizu autornya, jadi Mizu tau dong, hohoho#plak. Sai mengeluarkan sebuah senjata _laras pendek_ berwarna perak jenis yg sama dengan Shikamaru, hanya Shino yg tidak mengeluarkan apapun.

"Dimulai dari kau" Naruto menunjuk dengan tidak sopanya pada Sasuke membuat Sasuke berjengit keluar dari lamunanya, hah tak biasanya ia begini kan.

Ruangan yang mereka tempati itu terletak di belakang masion agak jauh, dah bila hanya melihatnya sekilas, tidak akan ada yang tau ada ruangan sebesar itu disana karna tertutup pohon-pohon yang rindang, ruangan itu dibagi menjadi 3 ruangan , ruangan pertama adalah tempat fasilitas _gym_ berada juga kolam renang ukuran dewasa, ruangan kedua hanya tak lebih seperti ruangan keluarga dalam jumlah besar, sedang tempat terahir adalah tempat yang mereka tempati sekarang, tempat yang paling luas juga tempat yang sekilas membuat mereka merinding, tempat yang hanya berisikan senjata-senjata segala ukuran juga segala jenis, senjata-senjata itu tertata rapi di dalam sebuah kotak kaca anti peluru sesuai ukuran yang menempel di dinding, sementara di tengah-tengah ruangan itu terdapat semacam arena berlatih. Matanya memandang sekitar dan tatapanya tertuju pada sebuah _kusanagi_ yg lebih besar dari milik Sasuke, dan di gagang _kusanagi_ itu terdapat ukiran-ukiran yang indah, dan dalam sekali angkat ia berhasil mengangkat _kusanagi _itu, membuat 7 pemuda yang sedari tadi melihatnya tersentak kagum, mereka saja sangat kewalahan mengangkat kusanagi itu, tpi pemuda mungil itu bisa mengangkatnya dengan mudah.

"Aku akan mengetes kekuatan kalian"Naruto berkata tanpa expresi lalu memandang Sasuke intens, membuat Sasuke tersipu.

"Serang aku"

" Ha_hah"

Sasuke dan bahkan teman-temannya hanya bisa terperangah melihat betapa cepatnya pemuda manis itu yang dengan tiba-tiba saja berlari menerjang Sasuke, sementara Sasuke hanya bisa menganga melupakan sifat Uchihanya, sekilas bisa dilihat keduanya sedang berpelukan, tapi pikiran gila itu akan hilang dalam sekejap bila di teliti lebih benar, tangan kanan Naruto yg memegang _kusanagi_ itu melipat di pinggang kiri Sasuke, dan _kusanagi _itu menempel erat di pinggang kanan Sasuke, sementara tangan kiri Naruto memegang pergelangan tangan Sasuke yg memegang _kusanagi_nya sendiri.

"Kalau kau tetap begini, hidupmu takkan lama lagi"Naruto sedikit mendongkak untuk berbisik pelan di telinga kiri Sasuke, wajahnya tetap datar. Sasuke terpaku, dan sedetik kemudian Naruto melepas peganganya dan _kusanagi_nya, lalu sedikit menjauh.

"Cepat serang aku Uchiha_san",kata-kata itu membuat sasuke seperti tersadar, ia menyeringai lalu mulai menganalisa sekitar, dan dengan cepat berlari menuju Naruto yang tampak tanpa expresi. Seperti biasa.

Teman-Temannya yang lain, yang tau betapa tangguhnya sasuke dalam memakai kusanagi itu hanya menyeringai bersamaan. Tak mungkin Sasuke kalah bukan?. memandangnya tenang, dan tiba-tiba saja Sasuke memelankan gerakan, membuat gerakan berputar lalu berhenti di belakang Naruto, mengira Naruto akan menyerangnya saat ia tengah berlari kaearahnya, ia membuat _kusanagi _di tangan kirinya melingkar di leher Naruto, sementara tangan kanannya memeluk pinggang sebelah kanan Naruto.

"Hah hanya se_"

Tiba-tiba saja perkataanya terputus, ia membeku saat merasakan sebuah benda tajam dan dingin menyentuh perut bagian kirinya, walau terhalang sebuah kaos ia tetap bisa mengetahui apa itu. Naruto melipat _kusanagi_nya dibawah lengan dan membentuknya seperti sedang menusuk Sasuke dari depan,

"Ku akui kau memang cepat dan hebat , tapi ku peringatkan Uchiha_san jangan pernah sekali-sekali kau mengangap lemah lawanmu, karna itu hanya akan membuatmu kalah dalam pertarungan, pertarungan itu tak melihat rupa, ukuran dan juga perasaan Uchiha_san"Naruto berkata panjang kali lebar walau tetap dengan nada datar, lalu ia dengan cepat menunduk melepas semua jeratan sasuke di tubunya, ia berjalan dengan tenang lalu memasukan kusanagi itu kembali ke tempatnya. ia berkeliling lagi, lalu mebuka sebuah kotak kaca dan mengeluarkan 2 buah _hangun_ jenis _Hekcler and Kosh usp, semi automatic._

"Cukup untukmu Uchiha_san, silahkan Hyugha san, Shimura_san, Inuzuka_san, dan Nara_san"ia berkta pendek

"Dan kalian bertiga, masuk keruangan anti peluru"Sasuke Shino dan Gaara hanya bisa mengela nafas tapi tetap menuruti kemauan Naruto, mereka juga tidak mau sebuah benda kecil dan panas terbuat dari besi bersarang di kepala mereka,

**Dor**

**Brak**

**'DEG!'**

Naruto meniup pelan asap yg keluar dari moncong pistolnya, ia baru saja menembak sebuah patung kecil di samping sebuah kotak kaca yg berisi 2 buah samurai di dekat pintu, padahal pintu itu berjarak 1km dari tempat berdirinya Naruto. Sampai patung itu hancur berantakan. 7 pemuda itu menahan nafas melihatnya, Sasushigaa cepat-cepat masuk ke sebuah tempat ukuran 10 kali 10 meter, terbuat dari kaca anti peluru, disana terdapat 1 set sofa, AC, Televisi, DVD, juga seperangkat alat game,. Sementara Shikakibanejsai mematung, menelan ludah,

"Itulah kelemahan kalian ber4, terlalu terpaku pada sesuatu"Naruto berkata dingin, mengarahkan moncong pistol ke mereka ber4, dan...

**Dor**

**Dor**

Mereka ber4 menghela nafas, dan wajah mereka yang pucat jadi tambah pucat, mereka berhasil mengindar dari peluru panas dan beruntun Naruto. Mereka menyaringai kecil, tau betapa bahayanya uke incaran mereka. Neji memberi intruksi untuk menyerang bersama, dan dijawab anggukan dari mereka ber3, mereka dengan cepat berlari menuju tempat yg berbeda, dan detik itu juga menyerang Naruto beruntun,

**Dor**

**Dor**

Dan tanpa mereka ketahui Naruto sedikit(baget) menyeringai kecil, lalu dengan mulus ia mengindari peluru dari 4 arah sekaligus,dan...

Entah mengapa 4 orang itu membisu, dengan pose siap menembak, mereka merasa tak bisa bergerak 1 inci pun, bernafaspun mereka merasa kesulitan, lalu...

**Brukh**

Sedikit demi sedikit mereka mulai kehilangan kesadaran, yg mereka ingat terahir hanya, tangan halus yg memegang leher mereka,

"apa yg kau lakukan" Gaara berkata dingin, ia sangat geram melihat ke 4 teman mereka tergeletak lemas di lantai, setelah Naruto mencabut sebuah jarum dari leher teman-temannya, Sasuke dan Shino pun sama, mereka ber3 memandang Naruto dengan pandangan kecewa juga marah, tapi expresi dari Naruto membuat mereka tertegun, Naruto untuk pertama kalinya memperlihatkan mereka expresi, expresi yg entah membuat mereka sedikit takut.

Expresi...

Yang entah ia sedang senang, terluka, bahagia, sedih, kecewa, merana, kesakitan,atau tersakiti, expresi yg bahkan tak dapat diartikan.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**,,Hai minna, cerita ini memang Mizu publish ulang, jadi buat nebusnya chapter 2 dan 3 Mizu publish kilat, chap 3 mungkin akan Mizu publish hari selasa depan(apa itu termasuk publish kilat#plak),,,**

**^Balasan Review:**

**-Thetrue AngleBeast: Maaf apa ini sudah panjang#plak, hahaha, gomen Mizu ngak bisa buat chap 2nya panjang, ntar chap 3 mizu usahain agak panjang, arigatou reviewnya,,**

**-Miszshanty05: Ini lanjutanya, Arigatou,,**

**-RaraRyanFujoshiSN: iya, ini dipublis lagi, soalnya Mizu agak ngak sreg sama Cute Cool Prince, Arigatou reviewnya,,**

** Arigatou Gozaimashita, minna, jangan lupa add FB mizu, hehehe,,,**

** REVIEW**

**...*mizury23*...**


	3. What Pain

**Could you give love it**

**Chapter 2**

** (What Pain?)**

Ekpresi...

Yang entah ia sedang senang, terluka, bahagia, sedih, kecewa, merana, kesakitan,atau tersakiti, ekpresi yang bahkan tak dapat diartikan.

_**Diclaimer: Naru_chan buka punya Mizu, puas?, #hiks. Doi punyanya om Mizu,, Masashi Khisimoto..**_

_**Pair: Sasunaru, Allnaru, Fugamina, Itakyuu, Sasodei, yg lain menyusul.**_

_**Genre: Friendship, Romance, entahlah,,**_

_**Rate:M(Mizu memang tak bisa jauh-jauh dari kata 'M')**_

_**Warning: AU, OOC, BL, YAOI, TYPO, OC, Dan lain sebagainya, jadi kalau gak suka jangan baca, takut nanti kamu juga jadi fujoshi mesum kayak Mizu#dibantai. **_

_**By: Mizury23**_

_**Sumary**_**:**Tujuh pemuda tampan, satu pemuda imut, dipertemukan secara tidak sengaja, dan perasaan yang tidak bisa ditebak timbul dihati tujuh pemuda itu, dengan sikap dingin pemuda imut itu, bisakah mereka mendapatkannya?/ "Maafkan aku"/"Tentu saja aku tidak akan membunuh pemilik _Green Florest_"/"_Blue Shapphire_"/"Na-naru?"/ "Tak cukupkah, kami dan 'para koleksimu' itu Naruto!"/ "Uh..Hen-.. Tikan Hatake,"/DEG!/ "Gomenasai, Kami tidak bisa lepas"/"Kau benar-benar licik Naruto"/ dan yang perlu dipertanyakan sekarang adalah, apa mereka berhak seperti itu?.

_**Dont like dont read**_

* * *

**...*mizury23*...**

* * *

Lalu mereka merasa tubuh mereka melemah, setelahnya mereka hanya mendengar suara...

"Maafkan aku"

* * *

**...*mizury23*...**

* * *

Seseorang yang masih terlelap di kasurnya itu mengerang perlahan, lalu membuka mata, menampakan mata _onyx_nya yang mempesona, ia memegang kepalanya pelan tatkala rasa pening mendera kepala _raven _miliknya, ia megedarkan matanya, memperhatikan dimana ia sekarang, ah! Ia tau, kalau sekarang ia berada di kamarnya yang di_dominasi _warna biru gelap itu.

Lalu dengan agak tertatih ia mulai berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya, membukanya lalu mulai menuruni tangga menuju lantai bawah _masion _tersebut, ia lalu melenggang menuju ruang dapur hanya untuk mengetahui bahwa seluruh temanya itu berada di dapur ditambah dengan wajah pening juga penat mereka. Dan yang mengejutkan disini adalah Shino, pemuda yang selau menutup tubuhnya itu dengan santai hanya memakai sebuah baju tidur lengan pendek bercelana panjang warna coklat madu.

Memperlihatkan wajahnya yang sangat rupawan dan juga tampan tak kalah dari teman-temanya, dengan mata berwarna _obsidian_, berambut coklat tua, dan kulit seputih salju, tapi sepertinya seluruh teman-temanya itu sudah tau bagaimana rupa, pemuda paling misterius tersebut.

Sasuke lalu menghampiri kulkas, menuangkan air dingin dalam gelas yang ia ambil tadi, setelah itu ia mendudukan dirinya disamping Sai dan Neji.

"Kalian sudah bangun rupanya"sebuah suara menginterupsi, tujuh pemuda itu memperhatikan, tapi dengan cepat tujuh pemuda itu memalingkan wajahya.

"Hahh, masih marah toh, baiklah-baiklah aku minta maaf soal itu"kata Naruto tetep datar.

Naruto mendekat lalu meletakan tujuh tablet obat di meja, tempat tujuh pemuda itu duduk.

"Apa ini, kau mau meracuni kami"kata Kiba sedikit menggeram pada Naruto.

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan membunuh pemilik _Green Florest_"

Deg!

"A-apa kau t-au itu, tidak mungkin!"kata Kiba sedikit bergetar.

"Kau tau?, aku juga memilikinya."Gumam Naruto lirih.

"Tidak mungin kau.."

"_Blue Shapphire_"

Kata tujuh pemuda disana kaget.

"Hn"

"Tidak bisa dipercaya"gumam Shikamaru, ia menyandarkan kepalanya di kursi belakangnya, lalu memijit keningnya yang tersasa pening.

"Minumlah obat itu, itu obat sakit kepala bukan racun"kata Naruto, ia mendudukan dirinya di kursi kosong lalu mulai mengupas kulit jeruk yang diambilnya tadi.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Shikamaru menguap, ia yakin tidak akan ada yang berbaik hati membuka pintu selain dirinya, dan dari itu ia melangkah keluar lalu menghilang di balik pintu meninggalkan tujuh pemuda yang berdiam diri di dalamnya.

Tak berapa lama Shikamaru kembali didikuti dua laki-laki yang memiliki ciri-ciri sangat berbeda, laki-laki pertama memiliki rambut perak melawan gravitasi, bermata hitam sebelah kiri sedang yang kanan berwarna merah, memiliki tinggi kira-kira 185 cm dan berumur 22 tahun, ia memakai masker hitam yang hampir menutupi setengah bagian dari wajahnya, bernama lengkap Kakashi Hatake.

Sedang laki-laki kedua terlihat sedikit lebih muda, berambut hitam bermata hitam dan berkulit putih porselen, sama seperti Uchiha lain, tinggi sekitar 180 cm dan berumur 21 tahun, bernama lengkap Uchiha Obito.

"Yare~, Yare~,"

"Ohayo~"

Kata kedua laki-laki itu bersamaan.

Shino, Neji, Sasuke, Kiba, Sai, dan Gaara memandang dua _sensei_nya itu malas, sedang Naruto, ia malah seperti asik di dunianya sendiri tak memperdulikan suara-suara itu.

"Ck, _Ero sensei_..."gumam Kiba.

"Uchiha idiot..."lanjut Sasuke, seperti tak tau kalau dirinya sendiri adalah seorang Uchiha.

"Yare~, Yare~, kemana perginya sopan santun kalian pada kami"tanya Kakashi ber-gubrak ria bersama Obito, saat mendengar julukanya dan Obito yang sangat nista itu.

"Hn"gumam Sasuke cuek sementara Kiba hanya mendenggus sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

Kakashi memandang ruangan itu, tapi tiba-tiba saja tatapannya terpaku pada sesosok pemuda manis yang sedang asik dengan dunianya sendiri tak jauh beda dengan Obito.

"Na-naru?"gumam mereka bingung.

Naruto yang merasa mendengar suara seseorang memanggilnya menoleh, hingga mata indahnya bertatapan dengan dua pasang mata yang memandangnya dingin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Naruto?"tanya Obito pelan nan dingin, hingga membuat semua orang disana sedikit tersentak kec-Naruto dan Kakashi.

"Tak cukupkah, kami dan 'para koleksimu' itu Naruto!"lanjut Kakashi dingin, entah mengapa suasana disana tiba-tiba saja menegang.

"Kalau aku bilang 'iya', kau akan melakukan apa Hatake...Uchiha"jawab Naruto mulai acuh, bahkan nada bicaranyapun terdengar mengejek.

"..."Kakashi dan Obito terdiam, tapi tujuh pemuda lain yang tidak mengerti apa-apa itu bisa melihat sorot mata mereka yang lebih tajam juga wajah yang berangsur-angsur mengeras.

"Err...ada apa ini?"tanya Kiba kikuk, dan setelah itu ia menyesali perkataanya karna perkataan itu dia di hadiahi tatapan tajam dari dua orang tertua diantara mereka.

"..."

"Naruto, ikut aku" kata Kakashi, ia menarik tangan Naruto sedikit kasar, tapi tarikan itu berhenti, saat tangan seputih porselen menghentikanya dengan cara memegang tanganya.

"Katakan, apa yang kalian sembunyikan dari kami?.."tanya Sasuke pelan, nadanya menyiratkan kalau ia tidak akan menerima penolakan.

"Kenapa kalian sudah kenal, bukanya kau baru pulang dari paris, Naruto!..."lanjut Neji.

"Dan yang lebih penting, apa maksud dari kata 'para koleksimu' itu Kakashi-... _Sensei"_Shikamaru sedikit menyeringai, melanjutkan kata-kata Sasuke dan Neji, ia-entah mengapa- merasa ini mulai menarik,(Shika, kau tak tau rasa tertarikmu itu akan berubah jadi apa, kalau kau tau, Mizu pastikan kau tidak akan merasa tertarik, kkkk)

"Ceritanya panjang, kami akan menjelaskanya nanti. jadi, bisakah kau melapas peganganmu itu Sasuke-kun"tanya Kakasi sedikit melembut.

Sasuke dengan tidak rela melepaskan pegangannya, hingga Kakashi tersenyum-terlihat dari matanya yang menyipit.

"Baiklah, kami pinjam Naruto-kun sebentar ya anak-anak"tanya Obito sedikit tersenyum walau terlihat terpaksa dan entah mengapa matanya itu menyiratkan kekecewaan dan sakit yang sangat amat menyakitkan-dan tujuh pemuda itu melihatnya-.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Obito segera menarik Kakashi yang sedang menarik Naruto, sedang Naruto hanya diam tak memperdulikan.

.

.

.

.

"..."

"..."

"Apa sebaiknya kita menyusul mereka?"tanya Sai memecah keheningan setelah 5 menit yang lalu Kakashi, Obito, dan Naruto hilang dibalik pintu.

"Itu ide yang tidak buruk juga"gumam Shino datar, sedatar tembok kamar Mizu yang bercat-biru tua itu#digeplak Shino.

"_So_.."Kata Gaara.

"_Come on_"perkataan dari Kiba menyadarkan mereka dari keheningan, mereka langsung bangkit dengan tergesa-gesa dan mengendap-ngendap menuju ke lantai teratas masion itu yang adalah tempat kamar Naruto bersemayam [?].

Sekarang mereka sudah di depan pintu kamar Naruto, bahkan Neji sudah mengayunkan tangan, ingin mengetuk pintu itu hingga...

"Uh..Hen-.. Tikan Hatake,"

DEG!

"Agh... jangan sen-sentuh i-tu Uchiha"

Mereka mendengar Naruto yang uuh- sedang, sedang-pasti Readers pun sudah tau#dibantai.

"_Shut up_ Naru" sekarang mereka mendengar suara Obito yang menggeram.

Mereka saling berpandangan dengan wajah pucat, dan perasaan cemburu yang tiba-tiba menyelubungi mereka.

Sasuke mendelik, perasaan sesak tiba-tiba menghantamnya, entah mengapa, dan itu juga tak jauh beda dengan yang dirasakan teman-temanya.

"1..."Tanpa diberi tahupun mereka tau apa yang dimaksud dari perkataan seorang Nara Shikamaru.

"2..."

"3"

Brak

.

.

.

.

Dan terlihatlah pemandangan yang semakin menyakiti hati lembut ke tujuh pemuda itu, pemandangan yang menampilkan Naruto dengan keadaan hampir _naked,_ dengan Kakashi yang berada disamping kirinya sedang melesakkan wajahnya yang tak tertutupi masker di leher Naruto, juga Obito yang berada di sebelah kanan Naruto sedang asik di bagian dada Naruto, dengan tangan yang berada tepat di tempat paling sensitif dari tubuh Naruto.

"Ka-kalian"

"Apa yang kalian lakukan"

"Na-naruto"

Perkataan lirih yang diucapkan oleh Kiba, Sai, dan Shino, itu mengalir merdu, membuat Kakashi dan Obito yang melihat mereka merasakan penyesalan yang luar biasa, tapi apa yang bisa Kakashi dan Obito perbuat?menjaga hati sendiri pun mereka tidak bisa apalagi menjaga hati mereka.

"Ka-hah.. kalian sungguh menggangu, kita pergi Kakashi Obito"Kata Naruto sambil menyambar kemeja yang tadi dipakainya, dan segera keluar dari kamarnya, tidak memperdulikan tujuh pemuda yang masih syok dan dua laki-laki yang sedang dilanda penyesalan mendalam.

"Gomen"kata Kakashi dan Obito bersamaan, Kakashi lalu pergi dari sana untuk menyusul Naruto, sedang Obito, ia sedang memandang tujuh pemuda itu dengan pandangan menyesal dan minta maaf.

"Gomenasai, Kami tidak bisa lepas" Gumam Obito penuh penyesalan, lalu pergi dari sana.

"..."

"..."

"Sepetinya kita harus menjauhinya"gumam Shikamaru lalu melnggang pergi menuju kamarnya, diikuti oleh ke-enam teman-temanya yang sedang menundukkan kepala bersamaan.

* * *

**...*mizury23*...**

* * *

"Naruto, apa kau tidak merasa keterlaluan?"tanya Kakashi membuyarkan keheningan mencekam di dalam mobil siver miliknya.

"Apa peduliku eh, Hatake"jawab Naruto yang membuat kakashi menggeram kesal.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini Naru?"tanya Obito lirih.

"Bukanya kau ingin aku tak menambah koleksiku, Uchiha_. so_, ikuti saja permainanku, dan lagi kalian tidak mungkin mau membagiku 'lagi' kan"kata Naruto mengejek.

".."Kakashi dan Obito hanya bisa terdiam, tidak bisa menyela, karna memang itu benar adanya.

"Kau benar-benar licik Naruto" gumam Kakashi.

"Itu memang benar"kata Naruto santai.

"..."

"Kita akan kemana Naruto"

"Ke apartemenmu saja Hatake, lagipula aku tau kalian ingin 'jatah' dariku"

Kakashi dan Obito hanya bisa terdiam sambil meratapi nasib yang sungguh menyiksa mereka itu.

* * *

**...*mizury23*...**

* * *

Jam sudah menujuk angka 11, tapi Naruto belum juga pulang, hingga membuat tujuh pemuda yang sedang dalam kamarnya masing-masing itu mengeliat gelisah, tidak bisa tidur.

Mereka teringat kejadian tadi, tega-teganya Naruto berbuat seperti itu pada mereka, mereka tau mereka tidak berhak tapi hei siapa yang tidak sakit saat melihat orang yang kita sukai justru bercumbu dengan orang Lain hah!, sakit kecewa marah itu pasti yang kalian rasakan, dan yang perlu dipertanyakan sekarang adalah, apa mereka berhak seperti itu?.

**TBC**

* * *

**Hai minna, Mizu datang lagi dengan could you give love it chap 3, apa ini mengecewakan, apa ini kurang panjang, moga saja tidak hehehe#digeplak para readers, chap ini akan jadi penentu apa fic ini masih bisa lanjut. Gomen buat kesalahan-kesalahan yang ada di fic ini, misal typo atau yang lain, soalanya fic ini Mizu buat ditengah latihan band, kalian pasti tau kan suasananya kayak apa, ramai banget seramai pasar ayam#digeplak para senior, gomen-gomen Mizu malah curcol(btw curcol itu apa sih?#innocent-dibantai, tapi beneran mizu gck tau, kalau ada yang tau apa arti curcol, WB, Hiatus, Tolong kasih tau mizu, ne?), Arigatou buat yang review, nge-fav, nge-follow, dan silent readers semua.**

**Arigatou Gozaimasu#bow.**

**Review**

**...*mizury23*...**


End file.
